Complete
by Mariskahargibenson
Summary: Livid one shot with absolutely no plot. Just got random inspiration and this was the result. R&R :)
**A/N: Okay so I know I still have to update What Could Have Been, but I've hit a brick wall in the middle of chapter 6 and i saw two pictures side-by-side (one of Mariska and Harry Connick Jr and another of my baby cousin) in my tablet's camera roll and this happened.**

 **Don't own the characters. I remember David telling Olivia he had a son and a daughter, but I don't remember ever learning their names so i made em up. All mistakes are my own.**

"Hey. Look who it is." David beamed when he returned from the bathroom to find Olivia lying in bed awake. His heart melted as he took in the sight of her lying on her side, wearing one of his old band t-shirts with their newborn son snuggled into her front. "When did he wake up?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know, I didn't check the time. But it's been a while. I've fed him and changed his diaper already. You were in the shower for ages."

David smirked. "I almost fell asleep. I feel like I haven't slept in a week."

"I still can't believe you made it through the entire thing without falling asleep. What was it? Twenty seven hours?"

"You were in labour for twenty seven hours. But you went into labour in the evening. I had been awake all day. I'd say I went about thirty seven hours without sleep."

"Why didn't you just sleep when I managed to?" Olivia chuckled.

"I didn't want to miss anything." David shrugged.

Olivia laughed loudly. "You don't think I'd have woken up, woken you up if something was going on?"

David smiled as he pulled on a pair of sweats and then climbed back into bed beside his fiancee and their newborn baby boy. "I wanted to make sure I was there for you the entire time. I knew what to expect, you didn't. You can only prepare so much."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Are you sure it's okay for Angela to drop the kids off later? If you don't feel up to it then I can ask her to keep them tonight." David offered.

"They're your kids, David. You haven't seen them in over a week. Tell her to bring them over at twelve." Olivia answered, stroking a gentle finger down the side of her son's face.

"Thank you. She's been asking me what's happening all morning. The kids are desperate to meet him."

~X~

Olivia smiled in her place on the couch when she heard David open the door and his two children ran in excitedly. She listened as David warned them to be quiet since the baby was sleeping.

She heard him converse shortly with his ex-wife about when he would drop the children back off at her house before the door closed and the two children asked him about their new brother.

David sent the kids to put their bags in their rooms and smiled when they bounced back down the hall excitedly, desperate to meet the newest addition to their family.

"Okay, do you guys remember what I told you before?" David asked his son and daughter. "You need to be quiet so you don't wake him up."

The two children nodded excitedly and then followed David, on their tiptoes, into the living room.

Olivia smiled when David and the kids entered the room. She shifted the baby in her arms so his older siblings could see his face.

"Darcy, Mason, this is your new baby brother." David smile when he sat down next to Olivia.

"Hi, Livia." Darcy whispered, though her eyes were glued to the baby.

"Yeah, hi." Mason said, also taken with the baby.

"Hi guys." Olivia smiled and stifled a laugh when the baby in her arms let out a small yawn and both older children jumped backwards. "It's okay. You guys can come closer."

"Daddy, what's his name?" Darcy asked.

"His name is Luca Haden."

"But Livia has a different last name from you. He's her baby too. Why s his last name the same as ours and not hers?" Mason questioned.

"Because that's how it works most of the time. Because I'm his daddy, he gets my last name." David tried to explain. He looked to Olivia for help but she didn't seem sure of how to explain the situation to a four and six year old.

"But what about Livia? How will people know he's her baby?" Darcy frowned.

Olivia saved David this time. "You know how your full name is Darcy Lia Haden? Darcy is your first name, Lia is your middle name and Haden is your last name. Luca's full name is Luca Benson Haden. His middle name is Benson, the same as my last name. That's how people will know he's mine."

Darcy and Mason nodded in realisation and then quickly retreated when Luca began to cry.

Olivia started to slowly and painfully push herself from the couch but David stepped in before she could. "I'll do it. You stay there."

"Thank you." Olivia sighed in relief.

While the birth had been long, it was relatively easy. Well, as easy as pushing an eight pounds four ounces baby our of your body could be. Two days later, she was still feeling the after effects and was eternally grateful whenever David would save her the pain of trying to stand.

"Livia, we have a present for you." Mason told her, disappearing to find his backpack.

When he reappeared, he was holding a card and a cardboard photo frame. Both had clearly been decorated by the two children, though she suspected they'd had help with the trickier parts of sticking the frame together.

"Look!" Darcy pointed out. "It says family on the bottom bit. It's for you. We made it so that we can get a picture of you and Daddy, me, Mason and Luca. Then we put the photo in the frame and everyone will know we're a family!"

Olivia was overwhelmed with emotion at the girl's words and pulled her stepchildren into a hug, smiling when she felt them return the hug.

This was exactly where she wanted to be. At home, with her husband-to-be, her stepchildren who had accepted her amazingly, and her newborn baby boy. Her heart was full and her life was complete at last.

 **R &R I love hearing what you think :)**


End file.
